Kinslayer's Heffy end
by Isaka Bergenev
Summary: Sasuke laughed madly at the corpses under his feet. Now he knew. His wish would never be fulfilled, Especially of his cursed clan. This time he's the one who slaughtered them. Timetravel. FemNaru and FemIta.
1. Prologue: Dreamed or Dreaming

**AN: I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Kishimoto-Oyaji.**

**Rating: M for later scenes&violences**

**Warning: Naruto and Itachi's gender-bending. **

**Prologue: Dreamed or Dreaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He'll be fine. He'll wake up soon."

XXX

**_"Cursed kins."_**

XXX

Sasuke felt someone hugging his head within her arms. He felt dazzled as he felt his face being buried against her chest.

"Sasuke..."

He heard a tearful whisper then.

XXX

**_"How pathetic you are."_**

XXX

A sound of strangled sob trampled his heart.

_Who's that girl sobbing? Why do I feel her so familiar?_

He heard a conversation over him then.

"It's okay. He'll be fine, don't worry. Now hurry, you have a mission."_ Baritone voice of a young male.

"Bu..but..."_ Tearful voice of a young female.

_Who..?_

"When you're back he'll be as alive as a piglet. I promise." The male's voice again.

_What? a piglet?_

XXX

**_"I told you... not to come."_**

XXX

With a gasp Sasuke lifted his eyelids.

XXX

**_"Your wish will never be fulfilled... Just like mine."_**

XXX

The first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling.

He tensed his muscles and, in a convulsive gesture, sprang from the bed. Someone gave a sharp, high cry of surprise.

* * *

"...And now I'm convinced that his brain is somewhat damaged, or else how can he be like _that_? I've been watching over him for whole night_ whole night, though I could just choose to spend my rare holiday night with my friends_ just for Itachi's request but then look at what I got from it, do you know what he said the moment he woke up? He glared at me as if I'm a wrong person roaming in a wrong place and then asked me why I'm alive! Can you even imagine how I'd have felt, huh? huh? Mikoto-san?"

"..Alright, alright Shisui-kun. I understand. And we're grateful for your deed-."

"He must thank God that he's a patient, or else I'd have his leg broken!"

Then shedding tears comically Uchiha Shisui stormed away from the Uchiha head house.

Pressing a smile Uchiha Mikoto slid the paper door of Sasuke's room. "Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke was perking on his bed, his wet blanket crumpled beside him and his eyes blankly staring at the empty space. He flinched little when Mikoto called him, and then, upon seeing her, his eyes suddenly grew so wide that Mikoto worried if his eyeballs would be popped out from their sockets.

"Kaa-san..?"

"Are you alright? Thanks to Kami, I was so worried..." Mikoto wasn't able to continue her sentence anymore when her youngest suddenly sprang up.

_What the hell-._

Everything felt numb –His fists twitched, his brain trying in vain to process the sight-. His heart painfully thumped back to life, ramming against his chest and making his blood boil, until it was the only sound he could hear above the overwhelming rush of blood in his ears–

Unable to look away, unable to _believe_–

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" he barely managed to ask, staring at her with a _suspicious look_.

Was someone playing a genjutsu on him?

"Sasuke? What do you mea-."

Or was he dreaming?

Sasuke couldn't care anymore. He shook his head, rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Okaa-san," he whispered, his voice trembling. He didn't even notice as tears pooled into his eyes, blurring his sight. The feeling of her touch, the scent from her clothes... It all felt too real.

Mikoto tilted her head for a moment, soon to giggle. "What's this? Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?"

"A bad dream?" He blinked quizzically. "You.. You're dead.. You and tou-san and everyone..."

"It's okay." His mother patted his head gently. "It's okay, my big boy... You just had a bad dream."

_A bad dream?_

Mikoto sighed, before stroking his face softly with her hand. "Poor thing.. You've been terribly sick for those past days. You made me so worried... And I wasn't able to nurse you last night, we had a clan council..." Tears filled into her eyes then.

Sasuke gulped. _Sick? Clan council?_

Wait..then it wasn't his mother who'd been sobbing over him while ago? But then who'd been that girl?

"..Alright dear, if you think you can go Academy today change your clothes and come to downstair. Let's have a breakfast."

_Academy?_

"Ha..hai."

After his mother left the room, Sasuke remained alone, glaring all around.

Now Sasuke knew why this place seemed so familiar. This was his house. His house where he had lived with his kaa-san, tou-san and nii-san before nii-san killed them all.

"Wha.. What happened?"

The little sunlight that seeped in from the split of the shuttered window told him that it was morning. The minute he slid the window open, an aroma filled his nostrils.

He stared.

Couldn't take away his eyes from the sight he had in front of him.

Couldn't look away.

He rubbed his eyes roughly then stared again.

The view was still there.

The view of Grand Uchiha territory.

Sasuke's crimson eyes faltered and faded into deep black, the only apparent show of surprise as his control on his chakra faltered momentarily, causing the dispelling of his Sharingan.

With an almost stupid countenance on his face he lifted his hand to pinch his own face.

_Ouch._

Blinking hard he then tried to remember what had happened before he'd lost his concious.

_Naruto.._

_Tobi.._

_Itachi.._

_Kabuto.._

He couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered a battle between his resurrected brother and Kabuto, but then...

_What the...?_

Sasuke slowly turned. His breath froze the moment he noticed a reflection of himself in a looking-glass placed at the corner of the room.

He was there. No.. His _younger_ self was there.

The boy in the mirror looked merely 11 or 12.

Feeling his breath shaking, Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and shook it.

The boy in the mirror followed suit.

He blinked.

The boy blinked.

_I'm dreaming._ He thought.

Or everything must had been a dream.

This was too much. Even for Uchiha Sasuke… this was too much.

His knees suddenly felt weak. Stumbling, Sasuke wobbled his way down the lightly lit hallway, passing closed doors left and right, turned the corner to the stairs.

As he got nearer and nearer to his destination, the aroma intensified. He grasped the sliding door and opened it a little too swift and strong, tugging himself with it and almost falling over.

He flinched at the bright light of the dinning room but kept his gaze on two dark haired figures sitting opposite each other on the table.

Both heads turned slightly towards him.

"Come." Mikoto smiled at him.

Fugaku gave him an impassive, blunt nod. "So you're okay now."

Sasuke blinked again. He felt his eyeballs slowly burning hot.

_Tou-san.._

_Kaa-san.._

_My.. Parents..._

He had thought they would never come back. He had thought he had better control over himself.

_And now…_

Just then his parents noticed his tear-filled eyes.

Fugaku frowned at him."Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"..." Sasuke merely shook his head, gulping. He remembered how Fugaku had once been in his memories.. He hadn't been that affable all around, always being strict and blunt.

"Alright, breakfast!" Mikoto announced cheerfully clapping her hands together.

Sasuke slowly approached to the table and took a seat. His breath trembled again as he sat facing the table, his parents at each side, eating with him... _Wait._ He then realized. There's one missing.

"Where's aniki?" He asked.

He managed to notice his father's hand which was holding a spoon constricting with a tense then.

It was Mikoto who quickly answered for him. "Itachi's out for mission."

Sasuke blinked again. It seemed like there's a sudden tense fallen upon them-.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke perked up at his father's calling.

"Yes..?" He found himself bit difficult in voicing.

"After your genin exam tomorrow,"

Hey what? _Genin exam?_ Did he say a genin exam?

"..we have something to discuss."

"Fugaku." Mikoto's voice sounded strangely bewildered, as her eyes seemed to be filled with.. a _fear_?

Fugaku scowled at her. "He's not a child anymore. Soon he'll be an offical shinobi, he has a right to know. Especially since..." He paused momentarily. "..Anyway, he needs to know."

* * *

It was a cool autumn morning. Konoha was beautiful, with multi-coloured leaves and relative tranquility hanging over the lives of its inhabitants. Chattering masses of people were streaming towards the workplaces, restaurants, the teahouse – anywhere and everywhere.

This was Konoha, of course. Then…?

There was a couple of old villagers walking towards a small restaurant in the corner of the street. Few children were playing in a small garden some feet away, looking like they were having fun.

Sat still on the rooftop of the building Sasuke gulped. He felt his chakra stable, dark and cold as it had used to be. Now he almost reached to a conclusion that he wasn't under a certain genjutsu. So..?

_I'm having a dream, a dream that is too good and realistic_. He thought.

Was it?

His family was alive. His clan was alive. Konoha was peaceful.

He must be dreaming. Or else how would it be like _this_? How had his wish been suddenly fulfilled?

"_I can forgive you, nii-san... " _In those flickering memories He had been shouting.._ "But I can never forgive Konoha!_"

Now his clan was living in this dream. His own family, and other relatives including goofy cheery Shisui.

He was rejoiced. How would he not be rejoiced?

Even if it might be merely a good dream or even a genjutsu, he found himself refusing to wake up.

Or..

Everything must had had been a realistic dream and this might be a 'real' reality.

_But the dream was too realistic.. all those memories... too clear..._

Sasuke looked down at his own hands. So smaller than they had been used to be_ the hands of a little boy.

Fugaku had mentioned about Genin exam. That meant Sasuke was about twelve here, so it seemed like in this _dream_ there's no danger for his clan.. _Yet._

Uchiha Sasuke jumped down from the rooftop and began to rush to the direction of Academy.

He got a lot things to check.

* * *

With a crash the door of the classroom crashed opened and two girls struggled to get inside. One had pale blond hair and blue eyes and the other had pink hair and green eyes.

"Goal!" The two cried out simultaneously as they finally managed to scramble inside.

"Looks like I win again." the blonde said arrogantly.

"Not so fast, my foot beats yours by one inch." The pinkette countered.

"Troublesome.." Sighing Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. Chouji nodded suit, then after cramming his dear potato chips into his mouth he stretched his arm to touch Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, can I copy your note?"

"You _what?"_

Chouji blinked, totally bewildered at Sasuke's tone. The Uchiha boy was glaring at him in a way like confronting a _madman._

"Wha...wha... wha.." Was all Chouji could actually reply.

Sasuke turned away. He felt a few pairs of eyes on his back, and though his sometimes overly-cautious senses twitched, he ignored them as he surveyed the classroom. All of the Rookies were here—of course, where would they be otherwise?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nearly jumped up when so-familiar_ Haruno Sakura_ and _Yamanaka Ino_ sat each beside him.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay now? We were so worried while you were absent."

Blankly staring at the happy-looking girls, Uchiha Sasuke slowly opened his mouth, to spit his trademark comment(in his former dream or whatsoever). "Leave me alone."

The girls flinched at the blunt tone from their idol Uchiha Sasuke.

It didn't take long for the kids to fall into a chaos.

"What's wrong with him today?"

"Maybe he's in a foul mood."

"I've never seen him being like that..."

_Damn, stop whispering, my head is already an inch before bursting!_ Letting out a long sigh Sasuke grabbed his own dark hair.

But it was okay. He could have a patience on these underlings... As long as his clan was still living in this _dream._

_Wait.._ He then narrowed his eyes. _Where is Naruto anyway?_ Late again?

Sasuke then turned again as he felt a fierce stare from a short distance. _Now now, what's-._

Soon he spotted a red-haired girl sitting beside the window. At first he just passed her off_ for he was too used to the girls' stares_ however, once he realized that he couldn't remember who she was, he again turned and stared back at her.

The girl frowned then, let out a disdainful sigh before looking away.

Sasuke scowled up. _Who's that girl?_ She was a total stranger. In his clear memory there hadn't been a such girl in his Academy class.

Never ever.

The strange thing was, that the girl still looked familiar to him. So when and where had he seen her?

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice a Hyuuga girl passing beside him, approaching to the strange girl.

"Naruto-chan.."

_So she isn't a stranger to the others here..._ Wait, what?

"Naruto-chan, are you ready for our genin exam tomorrow..?" Hyuuga Hinata's voice was so small but still audible enough to hear.

Sasuke stood from his seat so fast_ too abruptly, causing Chouji and Shikamaru sitting behind him to nearly spring up.

'Naruto' widened her big blue eyes when the Uchiha boy strode toward her with a _dangerous _gleaming in his eyes.

"What the..."

"Who are you?" Blurted the Uchiha.

'Naruto' frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Wow, Sasuke is talking with Naruto-hime..." A whisper from the other boys reached into Sasuke's ear.

What?_ Naruto-hime?_

In his memories Naruto had been a loud boy with spiky golden hair and whisker marks. This girl had a long red hair with a prim countenance, she could never be Naruto, for Kami's sake, how could they call this girl as 'Naruto'?

"You are _not_ Naruto." He blurted again.

'Naruto' frowned again, her cold blue eyes full of disdain. "There's only one Naruto in our village, and that's me, you jerk. Got your brain damaged?"

Just then Sasuke noticed whisker marks on her each cheeks.

...

For a while Sasuke was stunned into a dumbfounded silence, staring down at the girl with his mouth almost half- gaped.

"...You're not Naruto." He muttered again.

"Yes I am. Now would you please buzz off?"

_Buzz off?_ Naruto would never, ever use such word to him. Naruto would never use such an arrogant accent.

Naruto would never have such cold-looking eyes.

Right?

Or was everyone playing a joke on him?

Sasuke gulped, trying to gather himself and scrutinizing the girl once again.

Her face looked familiar.. Yes, it was similar to the dobe's. She did resemble the dobe.

_But-._

"Then tell me," Then without a second thought he spat. "why are you in a girl's form, _dobe_?"

A sudden flash passed across the cold blue eyes and before Sasuke could take any action, he felt a sharp pain on his face.

**_SLAP!_**

Sasuke saw stars.

He blinked few times, a reality felt too far away for him to gather himself. He heard the screams from the girls and the dumb-founded sighs from the boys.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up and touched his throbbing face.

He was slapped. Slapped. He was slapped. He was _slapped by a girl._

Naruto and Suigetsu would die of laughter if they knew.

Wait, but Naruto was...


	2. Chapter 1: So troublesome

**AN: I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Kishimoto-Oyaji.**

**Rating: M for later scenes&violences**

**Warning: Naruto and Itachi's gender-bending. **

**Chapter 1: So troublesome**

"...Damn." rubbing his still throbbing face Sasuke cursed, glaring down at the view of the village under the rooftop he was sitting on.

It had happened so sudden and fast that the slap had totally _disarmed_ him for a long while. He'd never been slapped by anyone before. Never ever. Especially from a girl? Never.

_But it did happen just while ago, by none other than..._

What had happened to the dobe, really?

The dobe was the dobe, that was certain at least. The 'Naruto' girl's chakra was just similar with the Naruto's he'd known before.

But how could a boy be a girl?

She did resemble the dobe, but Naruto had definitely been a boy.

And it wasn't a henge, certainly.

_Or.._

Had everything really just been a dream? He felt confused. _Perhaps I just had a terrible nightmare because of the fever?_

In his dream his clan had been slaughtered by Itachi... And Naruto had been a boy. But now his clan was alive, and Naruto was a girl.

Well... But other rookies were just like the way they'd been used to be.

Sakura and Ino were still drooling Uchiha fangirls.

Hinata was still a really really shy girl.

Chouji was still a pig.

And the rest of them were...

_Was it just a dream?_

But then how could he have no memories of here at all? Was he having an amnesia caused by a high fever?

_No way._

Sasuke frowned. Anyway he couldn't be caught in a Genjutsu. He was a sharingan wielder.

Dark eyes narrowed, the full weight of the situation settling on his chest, then he sharply looked away as he disappeared, without a sound or a flicker, eyes flashing crimson again.

* * *

The grand Uchiha territory.

It had once been so huge, dark, forbidding. And very unwelcoming. A place with so many memories, so much loss, so much... pains.

And now-

Everything was the way it had been.

Everything was peaceful and perfect.

No blood and tears.

No darkness.

No emptiness..

"Hello, Sauske-kun."

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you okay now?"

"How's your family?"

"Good luck for your genin exam tomorrow!"

"Good to see you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, tell your father that I'll be visiting him tonight!"

So many greetings from so many Uchihas.

Surrounded by Uchihas. Everytime Sasuke looked up he witnessed their trademark dark hairs and smiling, satisfied faces. He tried to respond in a most affable manner he could take, though it felt so _clumsy._

Home. He was home. His heart beat quicker and quicker as he passed his relatives by, sharing greetings and smiles with them.

Whether a dream or not, he never wanted to wake up at this moment.

His hands almost trembling with a thrilling joy, he finally reached in front of his family's house and then pushed the gate open.

The warm afternoon sunlight was just perfect for drying laundries. Probably his mother had thought so, too.

"Sasuke-chan? You're home." Mikoto sent him a wide smile, while her both hands were still busy hanging wet clothes on a hanger. The warm, indulgent smile that made her look half her age, the small wrinkle at the side of her mouth as she grinned, the way her eyes sparkled with love and affection..

Sasuke blinked. He took a deep breath, trying to maintain his blood cool, and then smiled back. "Kaa-san."

"Are you hungry? I'll cook a udon for your lunch." She sent him a wink.

Sasuke put his bag down and perked on the floor board, watching his mother working with dreamy dark eyes.

Mikoto lifted the emptied laundry basket, then, upon noticing her son's gaze she tilted her head little. "Is there anything you want to tell me, dear?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'm just.. watching you."

* * *

Couldn't sleep.

He could not sleep at all.

He could not sleep because he was afraid. He was afraid of the reality he would have to face once he wake up from this dream. He wasn't yet sure which of the two worlds was a true reality, but anyway he couldn't sleep.

Few of his relatives had paid their visits to his parents tonight, so both Fugaku and Mikoto were in a living room talking with them.

So Sasuke decided to wait for Itachi.

He hadn't seen Itachi here yet. They said he's on a mission... And no one was sure whether Itachi would come back tonight or not.

But since he got nothing else to do, Sasuke decided to just wait for his brother.

And in Itachi's room.

Itachi's room was small and tidy, just as anyone would have expected it to be. Sasuke jumped onto the bed placed beside the window and bounced himself, feeling really comfortable.

Staring up at the wooden ceiling he allowed himself to smile. _Weasel, weasel, where are you?_

In those flickering memories, Sasuke had wasted a good portion of his life trying to get strong enough to kill Itachi. He then remembered the fierce emotion which he had felt when he'd killed Itachi. Then the sadness when Tobi had told him the truth about Itachi... Then the rage. Then the shock and the joy when he'd encountered with his resurrected brother..

Well, Itachi had been.. quite strong. Almost too strong. He had been older, stronger, seemingly perfect, which had caused his little brother to be both awed and jealous. The weasel had gotten different experiences, different life. Born in time of war, trained in hiding and controlling his emotions tightly...

_But the path we took seemed to be almost same, perfunctorily._

To be frank, Sasuke himself hadn't been able to control his emotions at all. He had been... open with his emotions, revealing his fierce hatred toward the ninja world.

Unlike Itachi who had been swallowing his emotions till a disease had started to tear him apart from inside.

Controlling emotion wasn't always a best way.

_Alright, I'll give him a hug when he comes back._ Sasuke decided. _I'll tell him that I'm really happy to be his brother._

A sudden giggle burst out from his own lips then. Man, No one here was sharing his weird, flickering memories. _What will be Itachi's reaction if I hug him?_ He couldn't stop giggling. _It's creepy!_

Uchiha Sasuke was giggling.

Naruto and Sakura would die of shock if they saw him...

Soon his countenance shifted into an annoyed frown when a sudden image of a dumb blonde appeared on his mind.

Naruto he remembered had been a loud, optimistic, orange-wearing boy who'd always been trying to get on his nerves. Naruto here was a total icy princess.

She was... Well, she was pretty, and also _scary._

A shudder ran through his back as he thought of the slap he'd received in Academy this morning. It hurted, really.

_She'll pay for it, whether she's the dobe or not._

Resting his one arm upon his forehead he then closed his eyes.

His head began to ache again.

XXX

**_"Kill them all..."_**

_What?_

**_"Your wish will never be fulfilled..."_**

_What?_

**_"Cursed clan."_**

_What?_

Sasuke groaned. The voice was malicious and weak, full of mockery and.. sadness?

He felt cold sweats streaming over his face. He didn't even realize that he was shaking...

Suddenly he felt a hand caressing his sweaty face. The hand was dry but cool, slender yet gentle.

"Sasuke..." The other whisper. The other voice.

It was the same voice which he'd heard in unconsciousness this morning. The same voice which had been sobbing over him, talking with Shisui...

Sasuke forced his eyes open. _How come I could have fallen asleep?_ However his tensed scowl slowly vanished away as he recognized the wooden ceiling. Same ceiling. Itachi's room. He allowed himself to let out a small, relieved sigh.

One moment and then his onyx eyes widened, as he noticed a person sitting beside the bed.

If Sasuke was a guy who's better in describing other_ human_ in a few words he would say 'Wow, she's as pretty as the Naruto girl.'

Except that this female was bit too slender. 'Naruto girl' was younger, and yet she had a quite voluminous body..

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Anyway, the Uchiha female was in a ANBU uniform, her large grey eyes sparkling at him gently. She had a long, silky dark hair which had very soft curls at the end strands, wrapping her head to frame her oval face.

She reminded him of someone but Sasuke wasn't quite sure who.

_Is she one of my cousins? But what is she doing in Itachi's room?_

Wait..

Was she like.. being Itachi's girlfriend?

_Wow, Aniki. I never expected.._

"Who are you?" He blurted.

The female blinked, her big grey eyes shaking momentarily with an obvious confusion. But soon a mischievious frown replaced her bewildered countenance. "What's this? Did you get an amnesia?"

Sasuke blinked blankly. "What?"

"Well Shisui did say that you seemed to have got your brain damaged.." She smiled_ a gentle, happy smile which reminded him of Mikoto's smile. "Anyway, glad to see you fine, _little brother_."

For a moment Sasuke wasn't quite aware of what's going on. The female stretched her two fingers... and poked his forehead.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

Then.. again.

Then.. again.

A dejavu started to rumble his brain.

_'Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time.'_

_'Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time.'_

_'Forgive me, Sasuke. This is the end.'_

Upon seeing his pale face turning even paler, the Uchiha female tilted her head little, a concern emerging on her eyes. "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Nii-san." Was all he could mumble. "it's nii-san's habit."

An ominous presentiment began to flood his mind.

The female frowned then. It was rather _shocking_ to see how her aura changed suit everytime her expression changed. "'nii-san'? Have you also forgotten Hiragana? 'Nee-chan' is the right term. What's going on with you, little brother?"

"No!"

Grey eyes widened at the abrupt yelling. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's shoulders went stiff before he turned to meet her eyes squarely. "Where's Itachi?" A growl escaped from his throat.

She scowled again. "I am no twin, foolish little brother. Are you really alright? Or are you just trying to joke with me?"

_No.. no.. no..._

"Where's Itachi?" He demanded again.

The female let out a tired sigh. "There's only one Itachi in our village, and that's me, you naughty brother. It's a sick joke you're playing, eh?"

_No.. no.. no.._

The walls of the room began to pin around him.

"Sasuke?" Grey eyes stared at him anxiously. Yes, those were _Itachi's eyes._

She did resemble Itachi.

Now he realized that the resemblance was striking. Well Itachi had been.. a quite pretty boy, that when he'd been little he had even caused the villagers to be confused whether he's a boy or a girl(though the confusion immediately had stopped once he'd entered the age of puberty).

And this girl just could be said to be Itachi's female twin.

The resemblance was striking. Just like the resemblance between the icy redhead and Naruto.

_Oh.. Kami and Kyuubi..._

'Itachi' lifted her hand, trying to place her palm onto Sasuke's forehead..

"Awawawawawawak!"

Screaming in a pure horror, Sasuke desperately backed off, his usually pale face now even paler that he almost looked like a corpse.

"Sasuke, what's the.."

"Do..dodododododon't come near to me! Uwaaaaaaaaaak!"

This was crazy!

A total madness!

This was too much. Too too much even for Uchiha Sasuke.

This was a joke. Surely, it was just a joke.

It had to be a joke!

**_Dlock._**

A sound of the paperdoor being slided opened caused the boy's horrified scream to be stopped.

"What's going on here?" Stern, blunt voice of Fugaku resounded off the wooden walls.

Sasuke shut his gaped mouth and blankly stared up at his father.

With a cold expression Fugaku looked around the room, then resting his gaze upon Itachi he frowned. "I didn't know that you're home already."

_Why are you not surprised at her?_ Sasuke pressed an urge to scream again. Instead he turned his glance to the side, soon to be stunned once again.

'Itachi''s expression was... just as cold as Fugaku's. Her soft, gentle aura abruptly turned dark and aggresive. Her grey eyes which had been twinkling warmly whileago now turned cold and blunt. The change was so extreme that she nearly seemed to be a different person.

"Sasuke." Sasuke perked up at his father's grim tone.

"Ha..hai?"

"Why are you here? Go back to your room and sleep. You have a genin exam tomorrow."

With a nod Sasuke got onto his feet, still dazzled. Trying his best not to stumble, he walked past his father and headed back to his own room.

XX

When a shock subsided a deranged laughter followed.

So he laughed.

He continued to laugh for a long time, unable to keep his trembling nor his laughter down. His laughter sounded weird, metallic to his ears, but he couldn't stop. Tears filled into his dark pools as he crumpled a sheet into his mouth to muffle the constant laughter.

After what felt like hours, the crazed laughter finally started to subside, breathless gasps taking place instead.

He could not accept this.

Seriously, how could he accept this?

Someone was playing with his brother and the dobe.

Why?

Why would somebody do such thing?

It was insulting. No, it was almost a... _desecration._

And _horrible,_ too.

It was truly freaking to face them girls, when the guys he knew had actually been boys.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Letting out a groan Sasuke ran his pale hand through his spiky hair.

Naruto and Itachi would die of rage if they knew what's going on here.

_But Naruto and Itachi are here already._

He shuddered.

Naruto was an ice princess. Itachi was a sister, not brother.

He shuddered again.

His sanity was disrupting.

Uchiha Sasuke was too absorbed in thoughts regarding the two's genderbending that he didn't give an inch of his mind to the strange tension that had been flowing between his 'sister' and father.

* * *

He didn't remember how he'd slept.

He didn't remember how he'd taken his breakfast.

He didn't remember how he'd walked all the way to Academy.

He didn't remember how he'd taken his genin exam.(Frankly the exam didn't worth a piece of effort of him)

Even when Iruka and Mizuki gave their congratulatory speech, Sasuke did not hear a word of it.

The world was banging, for him. He was in an almost zombie-like mode that he didn't even get annoyed at the fangirlish comments from Sakura and Ino.

"Alright, everyone. Tomorrow your team assignment will be announced."

It was only after the graduation ceremony when Sasuke finally came back into his own senses.

_I really, really hate fangirls._ He thought as he quickly escaped from Sakura and Ino's constant drooling conversations.

As he and the next person in line passed each other in the hall, he stared at his hitai-ate. He heard few boys shouting something at him but he simply ignored them.

It felt rather funny, to hold this forehead protector in his hand once again. Sparkling onyx eyes slowly lowered, fixing upon the glimmering metal, the proudly engraved symbol of Leaf.

_'I'm going to crush Konoha!'_ He'd sworn to himself.. after the death of Itachi.

_Great. Now I'm in a leaf again, with living Itachi as my sister and Naruto as my girl classmate. How wonderful._

His thoughts trailing off into silence, he lifted the headband and tied it around his forehead. _I'd better keep my eye on both of them._ He made his decision. _Till I find out what's really going on._

He then furrowed his eyebrows. _Where's Naruto anyway?_ He didn't remember seeing her during the ceremony.

XXX

The dobe was in the forest that ran a fair distance from the Academy. Luckily it hadn't taken long for Sasuke to find her thanks to his proficiency at tracing chakra signatures.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ The forest was damp and so _untrimmed_. An ordinary girl would not go to such place alone, whether a rookie genin or _not._

'Naruto' was sitting under a peach tree, her knees gathered within her slender arms and her long red hair swaying in the gentle caress of the wind.

Sasuke sighed. It was so hard to adjust to that girl's figure.

His sanity was in a danger, really.

"Oy, Naruto."

'Naruto' whirled around, seemingly half-surprised at Sasuke's sudden appearance. However soon a rage seeped out of her sapphire eyes.

_She's scary._

"What do you want?" She growled.

Sasuke gulped. _What the hell?_ Her eyes were all red. And her face was wet.

"What the.. were you crying here?" He nearly muttered 'dobe' at the end but fortunately this time he managed to swallow the word.

"None of your business." Angrily wiping her tears away with her sleeve she snarled again. "Buzz off, jackass."

Sasuke took a deep breath. _Alright, I'm facing a ice princess._ He calmed himself down._ I'm not facing a loud, stupid, orange-wearing boy._ _I'm facing a girl who's as arrogant as she's pretty._

"Well it's not my concern, really." But he asked again. "Did you fail?"

Naruto glared at him as if he'd asked for both her kidneys.

Sasuke felt a sweat forming onto his head._ Man, she's scary._ He'd never known that a girl could be so scary. Most girls he'd encountered had been busy drooling over him..

"Do you think I'm such a miserable trash?" Sapphire eyes burned. "Of course I passed, you dickhead!"

Sasuke gaped his mouth, then shut it quickly. "Well.. then what were you doing here?"

"..."

Naruto whipped her head away and buried her face between her knees.

A weird silence fell upon the two.

_Great, wonderful. She's really girlish._ Sasuke suddenly felt tired. Actually it was him who needed a..

"...Tou-san will be disappointed.." Her voice was low and hoarse, just as if her throat was closed up.. either that or she was trying to hold back tears.

Sasuke stared down at the shaking red head. "What?"

"Tou-san will be disappointed!" She yelled angrily at him, then suddenly burst into tears.

Sasuke stood stock still, unable to do anything but gaze at the girl. Tou-san? Did Naruto have a parents?

There was a stunned, tensed moment before Sasuke finally voiced again. "Your tou-san? Eh, I mean, why will he be disappointed with you?"

"It's all because of you!"

"..."

_So troublesome._ He really felt sick.

Sasuke placed his pale hand onto his temple and almost unconsciously sat beside the redhead.

"And why it's because of me?"

...

"I was supposed to be graduating as a top..." The girl kept on sobbing. "It's because of you... You're always the top... I hate you..."

_Kami, Kyuubi and Tobi!_

"I'm a scum..." Sniffled the girl pathetically. "I can't do it... Kyuubi doesn't listen to me.. I'm a failure..."

"But you're so strong that you even defeated Nagato." Sasuke blurted without a thought. Soon he realized his blunder and groaned.

"What do you mean?" Large, tear-filled sapphire eyes stared up at him. "Who is Nagato?"

"It's nothing." He quickly added. "An, anyway, is your father strict?"

She bit her plump lips and shook her head. "No. He's very nice."

"It's not that you didn't try hard, huh?" The Uchiha rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Then go off and explain him about your problem."

She sniffled again. "Bu.. But-.. I don't want it."

"Why? You said he's very nice."

"Ye..Yeah, but I don't want to do so..."

Now Sasuke's eyebrows began to twitch with an annoyance. "Why? Is he going to spank you if you-"

Naruto's face flushed, looking like a tomato. It was rather _amusing_ to see 'Naruto' being like that.

"Shut up, moron! Daddy never punishes me!"

Sasuke nodded approvingly. "Ah, so that's why you're like that." _Wait,_ he then immediately regretted his own words. _I don't think I have a right to say this kind of..._

"What?" Naruto sprang up, vivid.

Sasuke gulped. He quickly stood onto his feet, taking a small step backward. "Eh.."

"What did you just say, you miserable life?" She snarled, her sapphire eyes blazing and her gritted teeth shining against the afternoon sunlight.

Sasuke suddenly alerted. An ominous presentiment was flooding his mind, and it wasn't because of the angry girl dobe who was all ready to slap him again.

The air around them suddenly shifted and Sauske instinctively tackled Naruto to the ground, covering both their heads.

"Aw! What the-."

**_Woosh!_**

An enormous spinning shape came flashing over their heads, whistling as it cut through the air. In an instant it had flown past them and smashed into the ground throwing up a spray of mud.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body under him starting to shake.

"Wha.. What's the..." She mumbled, her large blue eyes shaking with a terror.

The Uchiha sprang up. Dark, cold eyes immediately shifted into crimson red as he speedily scrutinized the large shuriken lodged on the ground.

_Kumo's?_

Naruto, who was still in her crouched position, shocked and trembling, let out a gasp, eyes even wider, hands visibly shaking. "Who.. Who... Who're...you..?"

"Well, well. We got a leaf princess and an Uchiha fledgling together. How wonderful." Malicious, arrogant voice of the Kumo nin resounded off the quiet forest.

"Yeah, how _wonderful_." Sasuke shot back, his tone icy calm.

**Chapter one ends here. ****If you have any suggestion/question, please feel free to feedbag.:)**


End file.
